Let's Play My Way
by Candyninja
Summary: Two best friends Zoey and Melody lived normal lives, until the Magister grew bored and wanted the two to play in his game. Can they make it out? Will they live to tell the tell? Will the girl's friendship be strong enough to beat the Magister at his own game? (THE ORIGINAL STORY IS ON WATTPAD...BUT ITS STILL MINE)
1. Intro

**Hello! This is a colab with Lonely_cloud and Candyninja! I hope you enjoy! ~ This story is also on wattpad if you want to see, just search for ****Let's Play...My Way~ or for the user Ninja_Cloud. Back on track now...**

**:~magister pov~:**

Sadly things are getting to bland around here... I think I might have some fun~ Now, let's see the lucky new contestants~

**_This way for the contestants! -_**


	2. Contestant no 1

**A/N: Sorry to delay the story but this is important! This is just pretext telling you about the charaters. By the way this is Lonely_coud, I will be writing Zoey's POV's. I hope you enjoy.**

Zoey was a very shy girl, even though she was one of the brightest girls anyone would ever meet. she kept herself to herself, the only exception to this law was her mum and her best friend Melody Note, who was more like an outgoing cool sister, they were friends before they were even born.

Zoey was fast and fit, and a lot of boys noticed and tried to play her, lucky for Zoey she saw straight through it and could avoid awkward situations.

She was rather skinny and had pale skin, her hair was a dark brown and her eyes a deep green. Which any one could easily get lost in.

Zoey had two brothers who were 3 (Liam) and 16 (Luke who was her twin) her farther died in a car crash when she was only 13 but her mother (Mia) her a new boyfriend (James) who was kind and thought of the kids like his own.

**Zoey's POV:**

"Zoey!" I turned around to face the direction my name was being called, only to see Mel (Melody) running toward me. "I have to talk to you now" as she said this she grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from my desk in study hall. I grab my things and began to be pulled away, the teachers didn't mind, you see, this is a usual occurrence. Me being dragged away from whatever I was doing by Mel.

Once we were outside underneath a tree, she sat me down made sure no one was near us and began to speak.

"I may have accidentally over heard some of the boys talking" she said not looking me in the eye

"Accidentally hah?" I knew she was probably spying on Finn

"I did say may have, anyway guess who is going to ask me out!" she said excited

"Frankenstein" I answered sarcastically

That earned me a hit and a dirty look.

"Nooooo, Finn"

"You told me to guess, so I did"

"But I wanted you to guess right" she gave me a pouty look

"anyway can you come round for a sleep over tonight mums going out with James and Luke's is having his friends over so, how about you and me look after Liam together?" I asked hopefully

"Why should I?"

"Oh, well Finn will be there" She will do anything to be close to him.

"I'm in"

I rolled my eyes at her but at least I will have some company tonight.


	3. Contestant no 2

**/HELLO CANDY'S . . . Typing? Oh well, Here Is my oc profile!~ Melody Note!~/**

**Name:** _Melody Note (Mel)_

**Age:** _16_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Apprentice:** _Light skin, red hair, red eyes, normal size, Red glasses_

**Likes:** _Zoey, Finn, friends, manga/ Anime, Cats, dogs, Games, sleep, ghosts, Drawing, Writing, Singing, Dancing, Being random, reading a book, sleeping, quietness, music, PSP, Laptop, 3DS,_

**Dislikes:** _school, bullies, critics, annoying people, magister, girly girls, the popular group, Being called a geek, spying people, people begging for her to do something, Loudness, flirting guys, people who lie_

**Other: **_She is very loyal and strong, so don't mess with friends. Mel sees Zoe like a shy sister than a best friend. Only has a father, the mother died 5 years back. Can see/ sense spirts/ghosts but doesn't tell anyone but Zoe. Somewhat fit, strong, and is a couch potato, hates moving without an excuse. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Lonely cloud here just wanted to say hope you enjoy :)**

Zoey's POV:

We had put Liam to bed and we're now sitting in the bathroom Mel's doing her makeup but i have finished.

"Hurry up" I whined a Mel made herself 'presentable' for Finn

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone about your little crush on Marcus" she stated, she has being trying to set me up with my study partner who was also one the schools 'hottest boys' as she called it. He was also friends with Finn and Luke. But I still don't want him thinking I do.

"You know I don't have a crush on anyone, but you only have 15 more minutes before they all arrive." I said looking up at the clock.

After 5 minute Mel turned away from the mirror to look at me.

"You know how I said Finn was going to ask me out?"

"Yes" I shook my head at her, and then I looked in her eyes "what's wrong?" I asked feeling concerned

"Well, I did hear him say it but I also heard Marcus was going to..." she trailed off.

"Going to what?" I asked, when she didn't answer I said again a little bit stronger "going to what?"

"Ask you out" she said quietly

Just then the doorbell rang

A lot of 'dudes' were exchange between the boys so Melody and I went down to say hello

As soon as we went down I was grabbed from behind, as an automatic response I stomped on their foot and hit them hard with my elbow. i turned around to see Luke lying on the floor holding his stomach, I bent down and pulled him up.

"Sorry, but you know better than to shock me" i stated

I was interrupted by a voice

"Hey do you guys want to play truth or dare?"

Just us I was about to say no Mel cut in

"Sure, sounds great" she answered probably knowing I didn't want to hang out with my twin brother, I mean I have been stuck with him even before birth.

_*5 minutes later*_

"Truthor dare Zoey" came the voice of Jack (Luke's best friend)

"Um... Truth?" I answered more as a question.

He thought for a minute

"Have you had your first kiss?"

"Can I change to dare?" I asked hoping to avoid the question

"NO!" everyone shouted at me

"No, I haven't" I answered quietly

"Really?" Marcus asked looking shocked

haven't and don't want to" I said standing up and going towards the door "now I am going to bed, good night"

"Bye guys" Mel said as she followed me.

When we were back in my room I grabbed my PJs and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

I heard a voice outside the door but ignored it and went on washing my hair. Just then the door open and Luke' voice came threw the door. "Zoey?"

"What do you want?" I snapped and grabbed my towel wrapping it around myself

"One to say sorry, I know you don't like people asking about your first kiss and stuff. Two, to tell you that Marcus and Finn are staying over. And three, to tell you that Marcus likes you, as more than a friend and wants to ask you out.

"Okay...what?"

"He like likes you"

"Okay whatever now go away, I need to get changed" I tell him, from the sound of fading footsteps, I assume he did as told.

After getting changed Mel and I head downstairs to the lounge room to watch a movie

"Can we watch 'corps bride'" Mel asked

It was one of our favourite movies

"Of course!" I put it in and sit down a next to Mel with the remote but before a can press play Luke, Marcus and Finn walk in.

"Can we watch to?" Luke asked looking at us and motion at himself and his friends

"Of course Lukey" he hated when I called him that. He goes and sits down the other side of Mel, Finn sits down on the floor and Marcus sits beside me. I press play and the movie begins.

"I'm Tired" Marcus states stretching. The movie was finished.

"Hey, Zoey do you mind if the men stay down here and sleep in the lounge?" Luke asks me

"When the men arrive they can" I state, this earns me a hit from Finn and Luke but Marcus stays still. I look over to Mel who is fast asleep.

"You 'men' can stay down here if one of you helps me take sleeping beauty here to my bedroom." I say pointing at Mel.

"I will" Marcus stands up quickly to help

Once we get up to my room we place on the double bed.

"Hey Zoey" Marcus says as I pull the blanket over Mel

"Yeah?" I ask looking up at him.

"Do you want to go out some time, on a date?" he asks looking hopeful

"Will Luke mind?" I ask nervously

"No, he already knows I like you, more than a friend or sister" Marcus states grabbing my hand

"I don't think so" I say with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, ok"

He leaves the room looking down with a sad smile on his face, I look down to see that Mel's eyes are wide open and she is frowning.

"WHYDIDN'T YOU SAY YES?!" she fake cries

"I don't like him like that, plus I have bigger fish to fry, school comes first" I say matter-of-factly "plus there is only one man for me, Jack Frost" I say laughing

"Of course, other than chocolate" Mel answered smiling again

"Hey do you think I'm going mad? I keep have the same nightmare" I ask, it was really scaring me and I didn't know what to do.

"Me too that's wired" she states looking scared

**A/N: if you have any pointers or if you like please leave a comment or give us a vote it does really help. Oh and please follow this channel (Lonely_Candy) and our other channels (Lonely_cloud and Candyninga101) thanks. :D I Hope you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

~:~Melody POV~:~

"Agreed it is weird" Zoey stated.

"Can you still remember any of it?" I asked, since it has been a while since we disscused this.

"Yea it starts with a white room then-"

"It fades to black with-"

"A voice intrducing him self and that we-"

"Are in a game then when he says-"

"Lets begin, then I wake up" Zoey stated. I nodded in agreement, Zoey fell back into bed and we both sighed at the same time.

"I feel sleepy. How much will it cost to say for the night?" I stated with a grin on my face.

"Well that will be 500G to stay for the night" Said Zoey who also has a grin on her face.

"Well i'm broke can't you let me stay for free?" I whimper and put on my best puppy eyes.

"Sorry but that I can't do." Zoey started to giggle uncontrollably

"NOOOOooooo~ " I rolled off the side of the bed and landed onto the floor and acted dead. At this point we both stared cracking up. I stood up and climbed into bed again, next to Zoe. We both looked at each other,

"Night, Mel"

"Night, Zoe" I said sleepily as I soon closed my eyes and slipped into my dream land, Unaware for it would be the last time for ages I would wake up to see Our world.

**_/Sorry if this chapter sucked... I'm still half asleep.../_**


	6. Level 1 part 1

**A/N: Sorry I have been so busy, so it has taken me awhile to update but here I am finally. Lonely Cloud presents:**

Zoey's POV:

Here I am again, same nightmare... The white room, it feels different though. Like I can feel and touch it also, right beside me Mel is asleep, is that possible... to be asleep in a dream.

"Mel" I shook her softly trying to wake her.

"Why are you here Zoey, you not usually in this nightmare?" This is my dream why does she say it is hers, I wonder?

"Good, you're both awake, to answer the questions that follows next. This is real both of you are here and I am The Magister." A booming voice came from nowhere. "Now on with the game. I chose you, you have no choice, there are no rules, you will go through levels you get one month to complete each level, at the end of each level you will get a charm for your necklace, which I put on you. I would say good luck but, where's the fun in that?"

"Why did you chose us?" Mel asked standing up "What did we ever do to you?"

"I wanted too, now level one. I thought long and hard about this... so I came up with a riddle for you, Within a dark forest, eight notes are needing to be found but, you are not alone, there. Hidden from a distance, to you it is a forgotten friend but, to me it is a forgotten monster."

*~~~~~~~~Moving Worlds~~~~~~~~*

"Zoey! Mel!" Marcus, Finn and Luke are calling us. "Where are you? This isn't funny."

I hear someone scream "There is blood" That is Liam, I can tell. "and the windows open!"

"Foot prints, someone has taken them"

*~~~~~~~~Slender Man World~~~~~~~~*

I woke up with tears rolling down my cheeks. Was that a dream or was it real? It felt real.

"Zoey, Do you see that?" I looked towards where her finger was pointing, I had to take a second glance to make sure what I was seeing was real. Slender Man, one of our favourite games, at first we were scared but then we grew used to it and played it for fun. But in real life, when a full sized slender man is walking towards you, in a forest, with your best friend. I did the first thing that came to mind... I grabbed Mel and started running.

I don't mean to boast but I'm the fastest kid in the whole school followed by a boy called Jack and then by Mel. So I think we could outrun someone who was walking.

"What the?" Mel asked when we found the toilet area to hide in, we locked the entrance for good measure. "Why would the Magister put us in with the f***ing Slender man?"

I couldn't help but burst out giggling "Do you think his anorectic? I mean to be that thin..." I trailed off I don't even know why I was giggling but I was. Mel gave me her 'I think your mad' face then sat down and started giggling too.

"Hey did you hear voices when we were moving worlds?" I stopped giggling to ask.

"Yeah, I don't know why but it felt real like I was listening to them" she looked sad then looked up at me "Do you remember when we were little and we went camping?"

"How could I forget" It was one of the greatest times of my life, we were 5 and my dad was still alive.

*.*.*.*.*Flash Back*.*.*.*.*

"Dad" I called out into the bushes where dad went to get some wood. "Can Mel and I have ice cream?" I know he would say yes.

"Okay... but make sure to get me a bowl." I loved my dad to bits.

"Zoey! Where are you?" Mum was calling from the tent.

"Zoey, mummy wants you" Luke came over grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"Hey, Mel can you pass me that spoon?" Mum pointed at the spoon just out of her reach. Mel put it in her hand.

*Hours after dinner*

Mel and I were lying in our tent holding hands and trying to go to sleep, all I can hear is the wind blowing through the trees.

Together we slowly indulge in the sweetness of sleep, and let our imagination take full control of our minds.

*.*.*.*.*End of Flash Back*.*.*.*.*

"Zoey, look down at our clothes" I do as I am told, I'm fully dressed, Black running pants and a white tank top with a brown jacket on top. Mel is the same but also black pants and a red tank top with a white jacket. Just then I hear a door open followed by footsteps, I turn my head and see a note so I quickly grab it. Then we run.

**A/N: Hello, thank you for reading this chapter please leave any comments you may have.**


	7. Level 1 part 2

**_/I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner! .; So lets go on with the story!~_**

**:*:Melody POV:*:**

We raced out of the 'rape dungeon' aka the toilets area, and back out into the open. "Ok we have one note and that means Slendy can kill us now..." I panted to Zoey who was also panting hard.

"Great just what I wanted to hear..." Zoey panted with a hint sarcasm in her voice.

"no problem" I said and started to walk towards the silos to try and find the next note, Zoey was following somewhat close behind me.

After a few minutes of seaching, and having no luck, I heard Zoey called out,

"Hey Mel! I found the note!"

"Nice one Zoe!" I cry out, I started to jog over to where Zoey stood. Zoey looked over to me before her face instantly was stricken with fear, I just tilted my head in confusion as she pointed behind me with her shaking hand never letting her stare waver. As I looked behind me time seemed to stand still or slowed to a complete stop.

Slendy was right behind me and was looming over me in all his glory, tentacles and all, Oh how I am glad this isn't japan right now. My mind was racing with a million and one thoughts but the only one that kept repeating it self was _'RUN YOU! ITS FLIPPING SLENDY! RUN!?' _Though my feet was rooted to the ground as he slowly moved closer untill he was face to face with me and the only thing I could do was stare,

**"MELODY! RRRUUUUUNNNN!" **Zoey screeched which broke my train of thoughts and my shock was also broken, I turned around and sprinted towards Zoey and grabbed her hand and dragged her with me and I didn't stop untill I smashed into something hard. I fell onto my back which winded me and I could feel myself slipping, I turned my head to face Zoey, and grunted in pain, who was shaking me and was asking me if I was ok... _'Of course I wasn't OK! I just ran flat out for 5 min, dragging you along and then smashed full force into a tree!' _I couldn't properly answer her question in time because Slendy was back and was moving towards us,

_'Oh Crap.'_

**_/Sorry if this chapter was very crappy..._**


	8. Level 1 part 3

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo busy at the moment but I am on holidays now #FREEDOM! is that a real a real hash tag (I have no idea). I'm had lots of fun today and thought I would leave you with my favourite quote of the week about beauty:**

**Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, that eye just sometimes needs a hard punch to see correctly. :)**

Zoey's POV:

I know now is not the time to laugh, but it's really funny when Mel thinks out loud by accident.

"What's funny?" okay I will admit I probably look quite mad, bad who cares, Not I your honour. I need to stop using my brain for a minute I think I may have gone mad.

"I have no idea." I turn towards where the new voice is coming from. "I don't care either, stop running!"

'Shoot' why the hell did I not notice that Slendy had caught up with us,... Wait, What the?... Did he just speak? Two words, Mind Blown.

"Shut-Up, you don't even have a mouth" Okay, it's official, that I, Zoey Rosie Amor, was bonkers. I just f***ing snapped at slender man, what wrong with me?

"Oh, you really gonna go there, okay so I don't have a mouth or nose or eyes, whatever" Okay I think this is funny, slender man is sassy. "Any way what were we running from?"

"You" What the hell is going on? Help! "You were chasing us"

"No,no,no,no,no,no, I saw you guys were put here by the Magister and were scared so I wanted to help, I'm Gracilis, please to meet you" okay my mind is messed up he just bowed, wait Gracilis that is Latin for slender man. Cool.

"That's Latin for slender man, right?" why not check right if I'm going to die, may as well do a bit of YOLO! I am so sad to use that.

"Indeed, what are your names?"

"I'm Melody call me Mel, and this is Zoey" she stated gesturing her hand towards me.

"Okay, hold up, two things, How are you talking and why aren't you trying to kill us?" are these the questions you would ask.

"Telepathy and I'm a prisoner and your friend the monster is the magister."

"What, how did you become a prisoner?" Mel and I screamed at the same time.

"When I was a young boy the magister trick me into playing his game I lost and became one of his many monsters, I was one of the ones who refused to turn evil so he made my appearance mortifying and killed so he could blame me for them to scare away those I tried to help. I don't want anyone else to be trapped, it's hell"

"Can you help us pass?" Mel said so softly.

"Indeed, fair maidens" I then thought I saw him smile.

-2 weeks later-

7 collected, 1 to go. so close I just want to get out of this forest I mean Gracilis is lovely but it's always night-time and so gloomy.

"WE GOT IT!" Mel voice boomed over my thoughts her and Gracilis ran towards me with another note. I don't know why I mean this mean we were finish this level, but we were leaving Gracilis so I started crying.

"I guess this is good-bye then" I cried as I went to hug Gracilis

"Not exactly, just watch" He turned his back on us and when he turned back around he had 2 charms he gave one to each of us, "Every time you have this on, which is always, we can talk telepathically forever."

"We'll miss you, you are so great" with that we had a final hug before a white light came and brought us back to the white room. I looked at my necklace and put my charm on it. When I looked over at Mel, she was doing the same.

I wonder what the next level will be.

**A/N:**

**Enjoy the rest of your day3.**


End file.
